


Anger Issues

by omowrites (redhoodwritesjt), redhoodwritesjt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dick Grayson is a good big brother, Hurt Jason Todd, I didn’t edit, Jason Todd Has Anger Issues, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd punches Tim, Lots of Angst, More angst, Omorashi, im sorry, maybe I will though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/omowrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/redhoodwritesjt
Summary: Dick steals Jason’s book to try and talk to him, in the process causing his already infuriated brother to get even angrier.Or Jason has anger issues and doesn’t realize he has to pee.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 34





	Anger Issues

“Fuck you!” Jason yelled, knocking Dick onto the living room floor as he tried to reach for his book. “Give me the damn book back!” He commanded, trying to reach for the object in his brother’s outstretched hand.

“No until you talk to me.” Dick replied calmly, despite a seething, angry Jason on top of him, basically straddling him with both of his knees just outside his hips. “Dami told me you punched Tim down in the cave earlier. What were you fighting about?” He asked.

Jason hates that calm, worrying voice and he glared down at Dick, book forgotten. “I wasn’t fighting.” He growled out, voice quivering with rage. He was so caught up in his anger, he forgot about one of the reasons he’d been so irritable in the first place: his bladder.

Jason barely held back punching Dick as he had Tim, when the other asked him inquisitively, “So punching someone isn’t fighting?”

“There was no fight involved.” Jason seethed, subconsciously squirming and trying to apply pressure to his crotch by pressing himself back and into Dick’s legs. Coursing with blind rage, Jason pulled back his arm, smoothly punching at Dick’s face. The only thing saving the other boy’s nose from being broken was the way he tactfully blocked the blow with his forearm. “I simply punched and it was over, lights out for Replacement.” He snapped, quivering from desperation and anger.

“Why did you punch Tim then?” Dick inquired, still seemingly unfazed.

Jason glared back at Dick with pure hatred. Keeping his eyes trained on him, he shifted backwards and ground his crotch into one of the other male’s knees. He was barely refraining from grabbing himself, his dignity the only thing barely keeping him from completely losing composure.

“Jay, what is going on?” Dick asked worriedly, propping himself up on his elbows as he studied his brother’s movements. His brother looked like he was about to cry, not to mention the erratic squirming he was doing.

“Jay?” Dick asked hesitantly, “Do you need the bathroom?”

Jason felt pee leak out and he jerked backwards, grabbing himself. Then, angry at himself for displaying such weakness, he pulled his hand back almost immediately. Cursing, he kicked the coffee table, flipping it over by the force of the kick. He reeled back, biting back a whimper as he grabbed his foot, only covered in a sock. So overcome with the anger, he didn’t realize he’d started peeing until he felt the hot liquid running down his inner thigh. Heart thrumming in his chest, he grabbed himself tightly once more, dancing around before dashing to the bathroom.

Slamming the door behind him, he started cursing, yelling, and throwing punches and kicks everywhere as the rest of the pee flooded out. He finally stopped, standing there in drenched pants, barely holding back tears.

Dick slowly opened the door, taking in Jason’s still, quivering form. He’d waited until his brother stopped raging to come in, knowing he’d be completely drained afterwards.

Jason heard footsteps coming towards him, but couldn’t find it in himself to move. He kept his head down, his dark brown almost black hair with a single white highlighted shadowed his eyes. However, the one tear that rolled down his cheek as Dick gently placed his hands on his shoulders. At first he stiffened, but once Dick wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug, he relaxed. It was his final undoing. He felt sobs rack his body and felt tears streaming down his face and he wrapped his arms around Dick, laying his head on his brothers shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, Jaybird. It’ll be okay.” Dick murmured.

It didn’t fix things, but it told Jason he had someone. Had someone who cared, someone who understood him. It made him feel like things would be okay and he could talk to him. Maybe, just maybe, he’d talk to Dick later, explain things. For now though, he found comfort in the warmth of his brother and for once he wasn’t about to push himself away.


End file.
